bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
11th Division (Kenji Hiroshi)
:"11th division - the faces in Team Kori - the love for fighting to them is like the need for three meals a day!" - The Eleventh Division (十一番隊, jūichibantai), also known as Squad 11 and the Tadashi Corps, is one of the 13 divisions of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Tadashi Kori. His lieutenant is Izaya Masaharu. Organization The Eleventh Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. The Division has no Fourth Seat even though the former 5th Seat, , was technically qualified for the position. However, he choose to be the Fifth Seat because he can't take the position of Third Seat, leaving a vacant position that won't be filled as nobody is more qualified than him within the division short of the first three seats. This was dropped however following Tadashi becoming captain. Now all the seated positions are filled regardless. Special Duties and Lieutenant Izaya.]] The Eleventh Division is the direct-combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat, forgoing the other arts and thereby being one of the most specialized divisions in the Gotei 13. The division's doctrine of dominating in battle is what appeals to its members; they believe that fighting is what makes life worth living. This is what separates 11th Division from the others and makes them the strongest division. Everyone in the 11th Division are highly skilled in fighting. They believe if they are going to die anyway, go down fighting gloriously. The division is also setup so that to become the Captain of the Eleventh, the candidate must do so through the of becoming a captain, killing the previous captain in front of 200 members of the Division, which is almost the entire Division. Upon defeating the previous Kenpachi, the new captain takes on the name of Kenpachi or the best swordsman of each generation. Since the rise to captain status of the current Kenpachi, an unofficial rule has been added that says to be a true member of the Eleventh Division, one's Zanpakutō must be a melee-type, though under Tadashi, this rule is not as strict as it once was. In recent years, the eleventh has also become the division who deals with both the Ryū Order and Heisekai. The former is due to Tadashi's past relationship with the the Order's leadership, while the latter is due to Itazura being the closest thing the Gotei 13 has on an Heisekian expert. In addition the eleventh have also been charged with the destruction of Averian's Army, which splintered into smaller factions with the death of Averian, resulting in the creation of the Advanced Spear Unit. As such, the eleventh is one of the busiest squads within the entire Gotei 13 with a host of concerns and duties. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 11th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 11th Division. The barracks are home to multiple large-scale for the advancement of ones skill, with numerous meeting rooms throughout. Tedasuke Shiba makes particular use of these rooms to disperse orders on behalf of his captain, as does Itazura and his companions. Uniform , wearing his white haori.]] Under Tadashi's leadership the top five seated officers are required to wear white haori emblazoned with the symbol of the 11th Division on their backs over their standard Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls). When asked why he adopted this system Tadashi remarked that it made it easier for the newer division members to recognize the higher-ups, and thus who to go to for help or assistance, as well as those of other divisions. Of the higher-ups only the Lieutenant is not required to wear the haori. This is due simply to the fact all Lieutenants already have their Lieutenants Badge to denote their position. Everyone else in the division is required to wear regulation garments though the level of personalization (hoods, short sleeves and arm bands) amongst the 11th are the highest of any division. When quizzed on this Tadashi simply replied that everyone likes adding their own personal flair and that he wouldn't stifle their creativity too much. Notable Members († = confirmed death) Navigation Category:11th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Military Category:Teams